Finding your love
by EmmaTwinkle
Summary: Melody was kidnapped by the order when she was eight, her memory locked away. Most of the slytherin house knew of Melody and Draco is the one who takes the loss the heaviest, but hope sparks when he gets to know she might be alive. But what will he say when he realised that his love have been under his nose all the time, as Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1

(Authors note: All characters belongs to JK Rowling except Melody and Helena they are mine characters, and please review if there is anything, if you like the story or if you want to comment on anything really)

A little girl with black hair and brown eyes stood and starred at the fireplace, she did not went for Santa, no. It was her birthday and her guests would arrive by floo, the girls name was Melody Riddle and she was a witch. She was going to celebrate her eight year old birthday.

"Be patient darling they will arrive soon, if you continue to stir at it then it may explode" her father, Tom said and chuckled, his followers knew him as voldemort, or the dark lord.

"Come and taste the frosting dear" her mum Helena said

" it is delicious mum" Melody said and grinned, she had just got rid of the frosting that was left on her lip, as she heard the fire giving a kind of a whistling noise, (a/n: you know like a doorbell.)

The first person she saw was Draco's father, and then she turned back to her mom again as she had not seen Draco and she was going to ask if she knew where he was.

" Narcissa you look gorgeous as always.. can you help me put on the candles ? " Helena asked as she saw her friend, step through the chimney.

Helena herself was wearing a blue dress, her brown hair was set up in a ponytail with some hair loose so that it fell to either side of her face. And right now she had finished putting the frosting on the chocolate cake. So all that was left was the candles. Even though they all were magical they liked doing easy things like putting candles on a cake, the muggle way instead of using houseelves as it seemed more appropriate after all it was a special occasion.

Melody smiled at Draco as she finally saw him and looked at the present which Lucius had in his hand, which she knew was hers, and most likely it was Draco that had bought it for her, she made a 'be quiet' sign by pressing her finger to her lip so only Draco saw before she sneaked up to his father and tried to snatch the gift from him.

Voldemort,had talked with Lucius " I'm worried that the order might be coming, it's like feeling i have in my bones, but i dont know what they are after " he said. voldemort had black hair and green eyes. - melody had gotten the eyes after her mother- he was dressed in a green suit. ( basically its a grown up tom riddle with nose and everything intact and he is not green he is only slightly tanned) He smirked slightly when he saw his daughter try to get the present from Lucius's hand, he snapped his fingers, and the present landed in his own hands

" you will have to wait till the other guests arrive.. We still have to wait for Crab,Goyle,Pansy, Blaise and Marcus" he said and put the gift on a small table which could expand once there was a need to.

Melody pouted and with her doe like brown eyes, anyone would have given here whatever she wanted, but of course it was her father that had learned her how to do it.

" go and play with the racing brooms instead dear the guest will come on time" Voldemort said, and once the children were up in the air, in the backyard. He added " if they know what's best for them".

Soon the guests arrived and the party could start, they had all arrived on time, of course no one wanted to upset the dark lord, especially on his daughters birthday.

Every one of the children was on Melody's age except from Marcus which was nine. And he pointed it out when it was seemed fit. He also acted like a big brother for Melody, and for the other eight year olds.

Crab and Goyle was acting like kind of body guards even now, mostly because their own fathers were voldemorts sort of life guards, the ones that were the real bodyguard of voldemort were Bellatrix and Henry, Marcus's father.

( Tom ; albums/tt269/chimera_wings/Hot%20male%20Stars/christopher_

Helena: albums/yy105/LAtoSLC/angelina_

Melody: albums/q255/homesteadinvasion/fp_

)

(Authors note: I do hope you read and review, and if you want to see how Voldemort and Helena and young Melody look, then copy the link under each name and you can see for yourself, and the multimedia picture is how Melody looks in her sixth year when she is found again)


	2. Chapter 2

While the children's was out playing, Helena and Tom had changed the scenery so that every gift was placed on the floor, so that it made a circle. And they had moved every other furniture to the nearest wall. Because now everyone, both adults and children was going to sit on the floor.

Normally they would just let everything be as it was and then Melody could open the gifts that was presented to her, but today was special, since Melody was turning eight it meant that she was going to set up the hierarchy for the families for rest of the life time, starting from lowest to the ones at the top. And only the families that managed to get on the second place after the dark lord was would be given the honour of being the dark lord and lady's bodyguards and right hands, when it come to Melody she could give whoever she wanted a guardian necklace regardless of rank, if she gave it to one of the low ranks then they would go up one place. Of course it required that she actually had a necklace like that.

"Ok children, get back in here, it's time to open presents" Helena said as she looked out of the window on her daughter and her friends who played a broom race.

"Ok mum " Melody shouted and started to fly back down, the others did the same.

The children placed their brooms outside the door and walked in, and quickly sat down between their parents.

" ok dear now you can open the gifts" Helena said.

Melody looked around, each pair had a gift in front of them, her parents included. Melody was about to go to the zambini's when Pansy started to get close to Draco, trying to get him to kiss her, or hold her hand.

That made Melody get a bit angry, and suddenly Pansy had gotten horse teeth. Though they only lasted for a bit. Melody opened the present from the Parkinson's, the gift from them was a black kitten.

Since Melody had opened the gift from the Parkinson's first then they were and would always be on the lower rank.

The next present she opened was from Crab and Goyle, contrary to the believes they were actually brothers.

From them she got two boxes, the box looked as a snake who was fighting a lion, and it worked as a message deliverer, if one placed a letter in one box it would appear in the twin box.

The Vincent family was over the Parkinson's in rank.

And so it continued, Melody opened gift after gift, and finally it was only three gifts left, from the Zambini family she got a book on healing .

And now it was the final two packages, her parents one and the one from the Malfoy's.

Melody opened Malfoy's package, it was a beautiful necklace of a silver fox. The Malfoy family had managed it, they were the second to the top, and that mean that Lucius would be Voldemort's protector and Narcissa would be Helena's protector.

At last she went her parents and opened the present. This meant that her parents was on top of the hierarchy. And that the Riddle family would always stay on the top.

Melody looked inside the gift paper and saw that there was a beautiful necklace, and a book on dark magic called: limited edition of Salazar Slytherin's own creations and their counter curses.

" thanks mum, thanks dad" she said and smiled widely, she knew that the necklace was a guardian necklace. She had seen Bellatrix and Henry wear a similar type. Though now they belonged to Lucius and Narcissa.

" Draco I got something for you" Melody said and smiled as she hung the necklace over his neck.

Draco did not even need to blink to know what it was, it was a guardian necklace.

" thanks Melody, I shall always protect you" he said and smiled

(a/n: hope you like this chapter and that you all keep reading and reviewing. )


	3. Chapter 3

Helena was very proud of her daughter, so when she had kissed Draco then Helena had managed to take a photo of it. She had used a muggle camera on purpose to keep just that memory.

After a while it was time to say goodbye and for the guests to go home.

Her parents had gone outside to look if someone from the order was outside. Though the order had planned that so when they went out one of them went in.

The person went straight to Melody's room and changed the gifts so that they would look muggle - except for the books, simply because he forgot it-

And then changed the girls apperance. She now had brown frizzy hair. The person then made a memory block on her memory so that she would not remember anything from before or now.

" Happy birthday Hermione Granger" the man, Dumbledore said and apperated away

When voldemort and Helena came back and saw their daughter was missing, they called for an emergency meeting. Only for the parents.

When they arrived, voldemort took a deep breath before speaking " my daughter is gone, I believe it's someone from the order. And-" he stopped and for once his voice was actually breaking " I don't know if she is kidnapped or if she have been killed" he continued

He took a new deep breath to gather his voice again " and it's up to you to tell your child or not, but I would ask you to do so, or as a matter of fact I will order you to tell, for the children's sake.. After all there might be hope, but as the situation is right now we don't know" he added. And motioned for them all to go home.

Narcissa and Lucius looked at each other before they apperated home.

"Draco,dear..? We have something to tell you.." Narcissa spoke softly, coming into her 8-year-old son's room with Lucius behind her. He had a hard look on his features and Draco frowned, taking that as a bad sign, even though his father was usually cold.

"What is it, mum?" Draco asked curiously. His mother frowned, hating to have to tell her son this news, but there was no hiding it. He'd find out eventually.

"Draco.. your friend, Melody.. well.." Narcissa had trouble delivering such horrible news to her little boy. "She's gone." She finished.

"Gone?" Draco asked, looking confused. "What do you mean 'gone?'"

"She's gone missing. Possibly kidnapped." Lucius said coldly. Draco jaw set and he seemed to pout a bit. His breathing was starting to pick up a bit as he became upset. He tried not to cry though, especially in front of his father. Lucius hated it when his son cried.

"Then.. we'll go out and find her." Draco decided.

"Everyone is searching, Draco. Do not worry." His mother said, trying to calm him down, but Lucius snapped a bit.

"Don't tell him not to worry. It'll be worse if you give him false hope." He snarled and then he came over to his son and knelt in front of him and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Draco, we do not know what will happen. We may find her and we may not. No matter the case, you need to stay strong. Am I clear?" Lucius asked.

Draco only nodded, he was not in the mood to do anything, and his face which usually showed emotions went into a stone like expression. He had desided that he was never going to show any emotion as long as Melody still was missing.

Hermione smiled it was time to pack and start her sixth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

" honey can you come down a bit we want to talk to you" her mom, Rose said.

" yeah mom just wait a bit " Hermione said and went to a mirror to check if her hair was at least somewhat alright, though when she looked in the mirror her hair was not even frizzy. It was not even brown. It was black, and silky.

Hurriedly she went down the stairs " mom what's going on" she asked horrified. She had shrunken a bit so her clothes did not even fit, they were too big.

" ah yes honey that's what we want to talk to you about.. You see you are adopted and since you got accepted to that magic school we guess your one of their kind but we don't know your parents name or anything" her 'mom' said

" oh and happy birthday sweetheart" she added

Hermione took a good look on her so called parents before she went up to her room again, she took on some new clothes, sadly the only thing that would fit her now was a green top, a silver skirt and a pair of black stilettos.

Grabbing her bag and making sure that the bracelet on her arm hung correctly she appearated to the platform.

" hey Harry, hey Ron.. How was summer did you remember to do the homework this summer" she asked

" mione is that you ?" Harry asked and frowned as he turned at the sound of his friends voice.

" yeah it turns out that I'm adopted and my adoptive parents chose my birthday to tell me " she said

" oh happy birthday, anyway you need to do our homework for us because we forgot to do them" Harry said

" please" Ron added quickly

Hermione gaped, she had just told her friends for six years that she was adopted and not a muggle and all they cared about was that she had to do their homework for them.

" do it yourself" Hermione huffed and went to an empty compartment. She thought that they might follow her, but they did not. And after half an hour she decided to go see where they were, and she had found them with Neville and Ginny. Talking as if she had not even met them.

With an rather heavy heart she went back to the compartment she had been in before. She was shocked to say it at least, first she had gotten this sudden change and now her so called friends did not even care, hell they had not even asked about the bracelet. And she had never showed it to anyone, but now when she did not have any clothes that fitted she had to wear a top with no arms which resulted in the bracelet was showing.

" all they ever wanted was someone to do their homework for them " she said, and started to cry.

-  
" Draco" Pansy shouted and snapped her fingers.  
" what?" Draco muttered and took his gaze away from the picture in his hand. The picture was not moving, and it was of him and the girl he missed the most.  
" I've tried to get your attention for ten minutes" she said.  
" why ?" Draco asked  
" someone is crying.. And she looks like Melody"

Draco's head went straight up , could this be true.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco looked at pansy " this better not be a joke Pansy or I will curse you to hell and back" he said and pointed his wand at her. Pansy only looked at him before she crossed her arms, she took a deep breath before she added " I'm already in hell so it won't work"

Most people would just assume that she was just joking with him, based on the answer she gave him. Of course she could not be in hell, she was not dead. Unless you counted with the fact that she had sold her soul to the dark lord, they all had. Every deatheater had given their life to the dark lord when they joined the dark side. But Draco knew that Pansy really said that she was not joking.

He placed his wand back in his pocket before he went to look for that girl who supposedly should look like his long lost friend, hell she was actually a crush if anything. But he had never gotten the chance to tell her. Suddenly Draco found the compartment, he realised he was in the back of the train.

" great I'm in the slytherin territory, whoever it is, is as least a slytherin" he thought and opened the door. The person inside looked up, and that was when he saw it. " granger ?" He exclaimed in pure shock and of course disgust. What would she do here, she was not a slytherin she was a stupid gryffindor. Wait scratch that, she did not have a crest which Draco thought was strange.

" granger where is your house crest, and why in Merlin's beard do you look like this" he asked, something told him that while he pictured grangers face it still was not her, this girl was shorter and looked more like a model. Not like granger who looked like the walking Grinch.

" sod off Malfoy.. Go somewhere else" was the answer he got.

" I can't granger this is my territory, if anyone should go another place then it's you" Draco remarked with a slight sneer.

Hermione realised that she could not argue with that, so she desided to at least answer his questions, she was after all as he had said on his territory.

" I woke up today and I looked like this and then my parents tell me that I'm not their daughter and then I get this letter from mc gonagale saying that I need to get resorted. And then I started to talk to Harry and Ron and they just ignore it, and ask me to do their homework.. So I got angry and sat down here, and when I walked back to find them again I saw them talking and sitting with some of the other Gryffindors and they did not even care that I was gone"

she said.

Hermione had started to cry a bit, she did not know why she had told that much, she had only planned on answering the two questions . But at the same time it was good to have told someone. Though Draco's reaction was not what she expected.


	5. Authors note

For those who cares then appart from this I have a fanfic called vampires and I'm starting on a story with Hermione being a Riddle, and a Harry potter pirate adventure, I appreciate those who follow my stories and who review as it gives me the little push I need to post new chapters, and if you ever have ideas on one of my stories then you can PM me and I can see if I can use it ( of course if I use the idea I credit the one who gave it to me)

I hope that you continue reading and reviewing :)


	6. Chapter 5

Draco looked at the girl in front of him, memories of the girl he lost came to mind.

" do you perhaps want to come with me then, I don't think the others will be too harsh on you, after all one who hate potter is a friend of ours" Draco said with the same smirk he always had in his face, but if you looked closely you could see that it was more plastered on his face this time.

Hermione nodded and dried the few tears that had managed to run down her cheek. " thanks" she muttered and smiled slightly.

She took up her bag, and walked past Draco, but a paper fell out of the bag.

Draco picked it up and looked at it. The writing was childish and the paper looked quite worn out. He recognised that was the way Melody had wrote her letters when she was little. He remembered how proud she had been each time that she had given him or any of the other slytherins, a handmade card with letters she had written herself, and not done by her parents.

After a bit, they sat down in the compartment. There was a slight awkward silence before Draco spoke up " Hermione do you dance?" He asked

Hermione frowned and looked at him, but she nodded.

" could you show me please " he asked and looked at her.

" yeah I could though I forgot my phone so I don't have music" she said and looked at him.

" could you just sing yourself then" he asked.

Hermione nodded and did it.

Draco could not believe it, it was the same dance routine and song that she had made when she was six. Of course she had gotten help by her parents when it came to the words she thought was difficult but still.

(This is how she dance, follow zendaya - if you don't know who she is then it's the girl in the black dress-

watch?v=KEYsQFVq_7w

And the song is another one than the one they use in the video I have given a link too. the song I use is this is my dancefloor by Bella Thorne , I would advice you to have the song and dance on at once, like one page is with the song and the other in the dance - using the link ^- in another page that way you hear the music and see the dance. )


	7. Important info Hurricane ( authors note)

There is an extream wind starting and its said to become a hurricane so I need to hide, I don't know for how long, but I guess for today and maybe tomorrow. This means that im not going to post before tomorrow at the earliest but I think I might be able to start posting on Saturday.

From emmaTwinkle

(Ingrid)


	8. Chapter 6

Draco looked at her " I never thought I would say this granger but you dance pretty well" he said and smirked slightly.

Hermione looked at him " well thank you Malfoy, I never thought you would praise a muggle born like me" she muttered and brushed away a strand of hair from her face and behind her ear.

The train went on in its usual speed and soon came to a halt, and the hogwarts school could be seen in the distant. This year they were surprisingly enough having to walk all the way to the tower as Hagrid had been having troubles with finding the animals which were to transport them this year, and even if he had found them the carriages were under service.

" bloody school, I'm cold, I'm wet and I think I have a fish in my underwear.. we are magical for god sake can't they just conjure a transport" Pansy muttered for the third or fourth time.

" Pansy could you please shut up, I tried to help you by the lake but you would not listen" Hermione hissed back, she too had gotten rather soaked by the water when Pansy had dragged her into the water. Still she could not see the reason of why she would do it.

After a while they reached hogwarts gates, and strangly enough the slytherins were the only one who where wet, the others were dry and some even asked where the hell they had gone that made them so soaked.

Hermione frowned, she was wet but still she was not a slytherin, but then again she did not have a house really so she guessed that she just suffered the same fate of the house she had been with. Taking out her wand she whispered a small spell, it was one of her own creations which made it as warm inside a building as the Sahara dessert.

The students went inside and the hear were impossible to control, and the only ones who actually had no problems there was the slytherins, because the warm ness in the air was just drying them.

" now we have a sorting to do.. Our dear Hermione granger might or might not be a muggleborn and since we are questioning her blood, we need to make a new sorting" Dumbledore said.

Hermione saw that all of the student body turned towards her, it reminded her almost as if it was a horror movie or something.

With shakily legs she went from the wall and to the stool, she sat down and waited for the sorting hat to arrive on her head.

" ah well hello again dear, I see that you have changed drastically since last time we met, your friends don't support you and you have found out that you can make better by being selfish and do what you need to do to achieve what your heart desires.. And I also see a little spark of humanity and the ever finding kindness, a trait even the most pureblooded hufflepuff strives to have.

And then you also have the ever thirsting want of knowledge that is a trait known for Ravenclaws. The bravery have not dissapeared I see, but have also been moved aside for the cunningness from Slytherin.

Now where to place you...ah I see that the right place for you is with SLYTHERIN " the hat said

When the hat was taken off her head, the students looked shocked at her.

Hermione Granger, gryffindor Princess and a part of the golden trio, had turned her back and gone over to the enemy.

" Hermione you are a traitor and I don't see why I even trusted you!" A voice said.

Hermione turned around and saw that it was Harry. " have you trusted in me at all, all you ever wanted from me Harry was for me to check your homework and when I asked you to correct something then you ordered me to write it and even placed me under the imperious when I refused.. And you never ever have taken my side when there is an argument with me and Ron, and the reason is because you never were my friends at all., maybe it is good that I change houses after all, at least now I get to know who I really can trust" she shouted back.

" well now when you are a slytherin then no one is going to bother to speak with you anyways. Because they are evil " Harry said, his face was a tiny bit of red because the whole school now knew that he had used imperious and on a student nevertheless, but of course it would not be a problem because that dumbledore would make them forget it or just hush it down.

" oh then there is no difference then, the only house that even paid attention to me, how I dress or how I look and even what I do in class have only been commented by the slytherins. And have it never hit you that the slytherins act the way they do while in school because everyone thinks they are evil"

Hermione had clenched her fists and was now walking towards her new table. " oh and you know what you are similar to your father you know that?" Hermione said as she raised her wand.

" oh and in what way" Harry asked, but the moment he said it, he regretted. Because now he was hanging upside down.

" that's why" she answered and sat down with her new classmates.

( authors note; hey people sorry that it took so long to update this, it won't happen again.. Now I would appreciate reviews whether it's to tell me that the chapters are to short, or if there is a mistake or whatever, also I do accept ideas if you have some.. Also I need some help from you :) I need a name fitting for a black blood thirsty raven.. Suggestions would be appreciated and I need this for my next chapter so the faster I get a suggestion to a name the faster the new chapter will be up)


	9. A note ( important that you look)

A/n : still need a name for the animal.

The animal is a raven, who is black, and have red drops on his wing tips so it looks like blood, and he can talk - kind of like a parrot only it can talk like a person ( like Archimedes, the owl in the sword in the stone) and i would need a name for it ( like Felix just to give an excample)


	10. Chapter 7 part 1

(A/N: thanks to GigglingFangirl for helping me with the name for the raven )

Draco had to laugh as he saw Potter hanging upside down, but at the same time he was worried, Hermione truly had been abdoned from her friends and it did not seem like the Gryffindors liked to loose their golden girl. Though he suspected that it was more because Hermione actually had been the one to give gryffindor most points if you looked away from quidditch.

" come on I can show you the way to the common room" Pansy said and smiled

Hermione looked at her through narrowed eyes. She felt as something was up, but she followed after her.

" ok so the password for the common room is green snake.. Oh and the dorms are not cooed " Pansy said. She had hoped to frighten the new slytherin. But she got a shock. Hermione's answer where simply " so"

" b..but it means that girl and boys sleep in the same room, and all the other houses have seperate dorms for boys and girls" Pansy said getting slightly pale.

" yeah I know what cooed means, but when I used to go camping then it was not cooed either so I really don't care" Hermione said.

Pansy just stayed quiet. After a bit the rest of the slytherins came in.

" what is she doing here, she should not even have been here.. Maybe she have tricked the hat " one of the first years said.

" Matthew shut up" Draco sneered.

Matthew complied but went to stare on Hermione.

" the sorting hat set her here, so she have to follow our rules" Draco said.

" if you tell this to anyone then I'm going to make sure that I have hexed you to oblivion is that clear?" He said and looked harshly at her.

" I understand but what is it that is so important" she asked

" we are going to go to meet someone who every new slytherin meets " Draco muttered touched his arm.


	11. Chapter 7 part 2

(A/N : I'm sorry it takes a bit time to update but I hope you all bear with me, it's Christmas and it's quite busy as I have to help my parents making ready for Christmas, but at least here it is ) ( I might be able to post two chapters today but I'm not sure but at least I get this chapter up)

Hermione stiffened as she looked at the house, she felt as she recognised it, but she could not remember from where.

" maybe from a fairytale or a picture " she thought.

After walking trough a huge gate, they reached a door.

Hermione saw all the others enter and followed after them. When she came through the door, all the students gaped at her.

" what?" Hermione asked and tilted her head, she could not understand what was so bloody special, she had just walked through a door. Then it dawned upon her, she had just gone through a door, in the dark lords house and the ones that could enter was either deatheaters or family of the dark lord.

" Show me your mark " Draco sneered after a bit, his wand was pointed at her throat. Hermione started to tremble a bit, but she knew that she had no other choice.

" you have to be mental Draco there is no way that she has the mark" blaise said and was about to laugh, but instead his mouth dropped open.

Hermione, the mudblood. Was taking of her tie and shirt, the trousers was dragged down a bit. And there it was, the dark mark. The skull was on her hip and the snake was curling around her thigh. Blaise thought that he saw the snake move a bit. But of course it could be his imagination, after all he had to admit that she was rather hot.

" stop fooling around, that's not the real mark" Draco sneered. This could just not be happening, that the mudblood was one of them.

" no it's just a tattoo made with one of the pens Umbridge asked us to use, and ever since it's been there as I drawed it but I don't know why" Hermione answered as she took a deep breath. It was difficult to focus as Draco was so close to her face, and so close to her body. She had heard that the girls around Hogwarts told that he was the slytherin prince and sex god. That he could make you hunger after him only by being close.

" I have to be mental I'm in Voldemort's house and all I want is Draco.. Seriously all the time that my hormones could play with me then it just had to be now" she thought.

Hermione took out her wand and muttered a few words, as always she felt her eyes burn slightly, as if she had a spell placed upon herself.

Slowly the mark made itself known.

" why did you get it ?" Draco asked and tilted his head. He just could not understand why a girl like her would want to take the dark mark.

" Draco it's a birthmark. That's why I keep it hidden" she said expecting him to be disgusted. That one like her had the mark of the dark on her arm from birth. " my real parents must be very evil and high up in the ranks then" she thought as Hermione saw Draco smile, a true smile.

" we have to go we have used to much time.. Take this on " Draco muttered after a bit and threw a black cloak with a hood at her.

When she was dressed they started to walk.

Hermione gulped as she went into the room. Because when she stepped over the doorstep. She heard a sound, and when she looked down it was actually a partly petrified person. A muggle. And when she looked back up, she saw the dark lord smile.

" Welcome children" he said. Or he said something more but all the children had passed out.

Inside a cage, a black raven was starting to make noise. " mistress.. Mistress Melody is back " the raven Nevermore said.

Helena smiled and went hurriedly to the meeting room. And when she came she stunned all the children's in the room. Both because she wanted to punish them because they were late, and because there had been an alarm that there was a person that was charmed.


End file.
